


It's always something

by Aroomie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Might add more chapters, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Just when you think everything is fine, and that you can finally enjoy that missing family time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is going to be a two part thing.  
> Part one away!

Ryder leaned back in her seat as her pale ruby lips curved into a large grin as her brother stared down at his cards. After the archon was defeated, it took some rehabilitation time, but her brother had been transferred to her crew and they spent the good period of the past few weeks enjoying the missed family time. Not to mention the enjoyment Ryder had in telling her brother she had not only one, but two, alien boyfriends. Tonight, was poker night and thanks to Gil, she had gotten rather good at the game and was now finally able to play against her sibling.

“You ok there, Aris?”  
She giggled quietly, watching as her brother grumbled and held up a hand.

“Don’t rush me!”  
She laughed a little louder, glancing over to the side as movement caught her eye and she watched as Jaal came running from his room and towards her. Her brow arched high as he looked panicked.

“Jaal? Something wrong?”  
At her words, Aris looked up from his cards and laid them face down as the Angaran rushed over to them.

“Word from Evfra… It seems one of the remaining Kett ships in the area some how pasted the scourge that surrounds Aya and—”  
Ryder jumped from her seat, interrupting Jaal before he could continue that though.

“Kalo! Get us to Aya, now.”  
As she spoke, cards fluttered to the floor of the ship as she and her brother made their way to get their gear.

“SAM, how far are we from Aya?”  
There was a pause before the robotic voice sounded around the ship.

 _“Approximately twenty minutes, Pathfinder.”_  
A low growling sound echoed in her chest as she grabbed hold of her brothers’ favorite sniper rifle and tossed it over to him as he finished fastening his chest piece.

“Make it sooner.”  
Ryder looked over her shoulder, seeing Jaal had followed them and paused as she went to grab her armor and walked over to him.

“Hey.”  
His worry filled eyes glanced down at her as she touched his arm, his lips pressed tight with concern.

“We’ll get there.”  
Jaal closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking and smiling at her.

“I know, darling one. I just… How many more must we loose?”  
Ryder gnawed on her lower lip for a second before reaching up and cupped her hands on the back of his head and pulled him down to rest his forehead against hers.

“If I can help it… None.”  
Jaal took the moment to close his eyes again and take in whatever scent he could from her before she withdrew and resumed putting her armor on. It felt like an eternity, Jaal grabbing one of his own weapons while others from the team ran over to see what had Ryder in such a serious mood and change of course. 

_“Pathfinder. We shall be in Aya’s orbit in just over 7 minutes.”_  
A long breath she didn’t know she was holding slipped past her lips as she smiled wide.

“Bravo SAM.”  
Following after Aris, she gathered in the loading bay with the others. Her icy gaze shifted from him to Jaal and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Alright people… This is all hands-on deck. As soon as the Tempest lands, put yourself to use and help however and whoever you can.”  
Ryder looked over at her brother as he checked over his sniper again and smirked at him once their eyes met.

“This’ll be good.”  
She laughed at his words, her head dipping back and leaned against Jaal as he stood close by. She smiled up at him, bright and radiant, and some level of his anxiety left as he watched her confidence. 

“Ryder.” Her eyes lifted at the voice, smiling wide. “We have entered Aya’s atmosphere, preparing to land.”  
As her piolet finished speaking, she looked back at Jaal and gripped his arm gently.

 _“Pathfinder, there is a lot of comm chatter.”_  
Her head tilted slightly as SAM spoke.

“Can you patch us in?”  
There was silence before her comm erupted with voices, causing her to wince away from the sound despite it never moving further. Aris laughed quietly at her reaction as Cora rolled her eyes at them. Ryder quickly recovered and listened in, her lips curling into a large smirk as she heard a familiar voice.

“SAM, zero in on Evfra’s comm. Get us talking.”  
There was a long pause and Ryder walked across the bay, looking at the loading ramp.

 _“Ready, Pathfinder.”_  
She smiled once more, looking across the room at Jaal as she began speaking.

“Evfra, baby! I hear you’re having a problem!”  
There was a surprised sputtering in the comm before Evfra spoke again.

“Ryder?! How in the stars are you here?”  
She laughed.

“Who do you take me for?”  
There was a sarcastic chuckle on the other end and Ryder walked back over to Jaal, motioning him to bend down towards her and when he did she gave him a gentle kiss on his lips before speaking again.

“Jaal says hello. What are we dealing with?”  
Jaal gently squeezed her hand before she walked away once again.

“Couple hundred, not sure. Everything is crazy. We kept them from landing for some time, but it seems that it was only a short wish to shoot them down before they reached us.”  
Ryder’s head wiggled side to side as she listened, about to speak again but Evfra’s voice cut her off.

“You! Get them over here! Barricade that door!”  
Ryder’s brow lifted slightly as Evfra sounded more urgent and she walked back over towards the loading ramp.

“Kalo, how low are we?”  
Her head tilted some to listen to her pilot.

“We are still at twenty thousand feet.”  
Ryders head tilted again as she gnawed her lower lip.

“SAM? How does the city look?”  
There was a beep, barely there, before SAM spoke.

 _“Some of the Kett have made their way into the market place. Civilians are running panicked, in the process ignoring the resistance solders trying to get them to designated barricades.”_  
Ryder growled quietly and shut her eyes before looking over at her brother.

“Aris, on me. SAM, open the loading ramp.”  
Aris made a loud “woop” sound as he hoped down from a spot he found on top a crate and ran over to his sister as the ramp began opening. She smirked at him as he stepped beside her, her attention being drawn to Jaal as he rushed over.

“What do you think you are doing?! We have yet to land!”  
Ryder laughed softly, cupping her hands on Jaa’s cheeks as she pulled him close to her.

“I’ll be fine. Get the ship landed, I will see you soon.”  
She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him again before running over to her brother and grinned, the two of them looking over at Cora as she stepped forwards and was about to say something negative no doubt.

“Hey Cora? I would absolutely LOVE to see an :Asari Huntress" do this!”  
After speaking, the twins spun back around and sprinted down the ramp and jumped off the end. Ryder could swear she could hear Jaal’s heart stop in his chest as he watched them jump off, and she just yelled in excitement.

“SAM? Landing area?!”  
Aris laughed beside her.

 _“You are currently on a decent trajectory to land on top of the Resistance head quarters.”_  
Ryder laughed, shaking her head as she ran her hands over her face.

“Oh…. That’s great.”  
Ryder brought her hand to her comm against her ear before speaking.

“Evfra, darling? How many are in the head quarters?”  
There was a scoffing grunt.

“Is that supposed to be a joke? It is packed in here. We have been gathering as many people as we can in here.”  
Ryder rolled her eyes and looked over at her brother.

“Ideas? I would rather not land on peoples’ heads.”  
Aris laughed, loudly.

“Use a throw, should knock us back a few paces.”  
She smirked and followed suit as they both tucked their legs in under the bodies, gathering biotic energy and releasing it in front of them. Their pace slowed for a split second as their bodies were propelled backwards and Ryder began laughing as Aris some how ended up backwards.

“Evfra? How’s the door holding?”  
There was a grunt and gun fire.

“Not good. They have broken in on places, we are taking fire. I think they are planting explosives to open the way completely.”  
Ryder scoffed loudly, looking towards Aris.

“See you down there!”  
Ryder spun her body so that she was now head first, her arms pressed against the sides of her body as she gained speed and began to rocket towards the ground.

“Tell me when, SAM.”

 _“Acknowledged.”_  
Ryder squinted and watched as the ground got closer, watching as a group of Kett was at the door and indeed planting explosives.

“Evfra darling. Please get behind cover, don’t ask, just do it.”  
She could hear the confusion, but Evfra still gave the order just in time for SAM to speak up.

 _“Now, Pathfinder.”_  
Pivoting midair, Ryder gathered a large amount of biotic energy, tucking her feet under her body again and grabbed hold of the handle of the Asari blade that sat on her lower back.

“Knock, knock!”  
Just as she spoke, one of the Kett solders looked up from firing in one of the gaps in the door, her boot collided with his face. His skull immediately cracked open and in the split second she collided with him, her biotic energy released in a large pulse and knocked the other kett in various directions. Her wrist snapping out with the blade as she released the kinetic blade into the torso of a Kett. 

She landed rather heavy, grunting as she stumbled into the door and placed her palm against it before she was able to regain herself and grabbed her pistol before spinning on her heels and opened fire on the group she had knocked back. Their confusion making it easy to end them quickly. Her gaze lifted up as she saw a flash of blue in the sky, smirking as Aris’s voice came in over the comm.

“Tempest has landed. And I have arrived a few blocks away from you, I’ll do what I can here, meet up with you when we’re done.”  
Ryder laughed softly, turning on her heel as she grabbed the charges the Kett had began to set up and threw them off to the side before banging on the door.

“Evfra, let me in will you?!”  
Ryder leaned against the door slightly and listened to the commotion going on inside. When the door slid open, she smiled brightly as Evfra was the first she saw.

“Interesting arrival, Pathfinder.”  
She rolled her eyes and waved a hand as she smirked up at him.

“All in a day’s work, darling.”  
She eyed him from head to toe, grinning.

“You seem in tacked. Good, good.”  
He rolled his eyes and smirked down at her.

“You have to much joy in serious situations.”  
Ryder gasped loudly, placing a hand over her chest.

“Why I never!”  
She was rewarded with a rare laugh from Evfra as he shook his head, her smile retuning to her lips as she stared up at him.

“Hey Ryder!”  
She groaned loudly and looked to the side as if seeing the body of the voice speaking in her ear.

“What is it Drack?  
Evfra lifted his brow at her reaction.

“If you are done eye fucking your other boyfriend, we could use some help in the market.”  
Ryder threw her hands up in the air and groaned loudly.

“Some A-class crew you are if you’re bitching for help!”  
Drack bellowed in laughter and Ryder looked back at Evfra.

“If you’ll excuse me… It appears I need to bail my team out.”  
Evfra smirked at her, catching her arm before she could run off.

“Before you leave.”  
Ryder grinned up at him as he leaned down to kiss her lips, fierce and yet gentle, before releasing her.

“Stay clear.”  
Ryder grinned up at him and skipped back a couple steps before blowing him a kiss and completely turned on her heels, jumping high as her biotics came to life and propelled her up and across the roof tops. Evfra watched as long as he dared before sealing the doors once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, AWAY!

[i] “No hostiles detected, Pathfinder.” [/i]  
Ryder smiled widely as she holstered her pistol, her gaze shifting to the little Angaran child she picked up somewhere along the way.

“Hear that? We’re all safe now.”  
The child was barely two years old, three tops, and Ryder rolled her eyes partially at herself thinking the young boy could understand her. Readjusting the kid on her hip, she walked over to Drack as he came out from behind cover.

“Got ‘em all?”  
Ryder made a quiet humming noise as she looked around, assessing the damage.

“Seems so. Perhaps we should request a turian squad to help patrol the perimeter?”  
Drack scoffed loudly then laughed.

“I doubt Tann would like that idea very much, kid.”  
Ryder rolled her eyes, smirking as Drack looked at the kid she was holding and wiggled a finger at him, trying to coax him from pressing against Ryders armor.

“Tann can go suck off an Ahdi.”  
Drack barked out in laughter, throwing his head.

“What’s so funny?”  
Ryder giggled as she spun around and saw her brother walking up to them, his sniper hung over his shoulders and wrists hanging from the barrel and hilt.

“Talking about Tann.”  
Aris snorted, grinning.

“Gotcha, no explanations needed there.”  
Ryder giggled again as she looked down at the child as he stirred and finally looked up from her shoulder and looked around, his little hands clutching Ryders shoulder plates.

“You seem to have a new friend, Ama.”  
Ryder smirked at her brother and swatted his shoulder gently. She smiled at him before readjusting the boy on her hip and looked around, bringing her free hand up to her ear to her comm.

“Hey everyone. SAM confirms we are clear.”  
Ryder brought her hand down and grabbed onto the childs leg as he leaned really far to the side as he tried to grab onto the bones on Drack’s armor to look at, making her laugh as Drack grunted and rolled his eyes at the child despite the smirk on his face.

“Darling!”  
Ryder looked up, seeing Jaal come out from a corner and she smiled widely, a low laugh leaving her as he stopped mid step seeing her holding the child.

“Jaal, everything went well on your end?”  
He shook his head once before walking over to her and cupped her face in his hands and smiled down at her.

“Naturally.”  
She laughed more this time at him, his smirk of confidence making her heart melt. They both shifted their gaze as the child reached up for Jaal and Ryder finally released the child.

“Where did you find this one?”  
Ryder rolled her eyes at Jaal’s smile as he eyed her, bouncing the child in his hold gently as Ryder gently brushed her hand across the childs leg.

“He was crying in a corner over in a corner of a booth. Don’t worry, he’s not harmed.”  
Jaal smiled down at Ryder as she pet the top of the chils head before turning her attention away as her brother called her, his smile remaining as he watched other angaran come out from locked doors and assess everything that happened. His eyes falling to Evfra as the commander stepped out from the far wall of the market. The two of them watched once another for a moment before they looked back towards Ryder as she shrieked loudly. Jaal laughed loudly as Aris had grabbed his sister by the neck and rubbed the top of her head.

[i] “Pathfinder. I have made multiple scans of the city. There is an anomaly at the far side, close to the resistance headquarters.” [/i]  
Ryder’s gaze shifted slightly, staring to the side.

“Aris?”  
She looked up at her brother as he released her head slightly.

“SAM is picking up something strange, I’m going to go look. But I don’t want to make a panic again.”  
Aris made a quiet humming sound, nodding as he grinned and playfully kicked her on the behind before turning to Drack and carrying on a different conversation. Ryder smiled as she walked over to Jaal and stood on her tippy toes, kissing his lips sweetly before smiling at him and walking away. She stopped by Evfra, gently touching his arm and kissed him in the same fashion before walking past him as well. Both men watched after Ryder as she moved around the walls and paths, Jaal quickly handed the child off to someone else and walked over to Evfra.

“Do you know where she is going?”  
Evfra glanced at Jaal, shaking his head.

“No. She didn’t say.”  
Jaal made a quite noise and looked at Evfra, both men staring at one another before looking back where Ryder had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryder slunk back quietly towards the head quarters, stepping over Kett bodies as she did. She watched carefully, opening her scanner to check for vital signs.

“SAM? Around here?”  
Ryder watched her scanner briefly before glancing up to step over a piece of wall that had fallen loose.

[i] “Yes, Pathfinder.” [/i]  
Ryder made a soft humming sound, looking down at her scanner again.

“Is there anything below us?”  
Ryder tilted her head towards her feet.

[i] “The lower levels of the city. I am having difficulty scanning below.” [/i]  
Ryder’s brow furrowed as she looked at her scanner again and pointed it directly under her feet, a fuzzy image appearing as a large crackling sound came from under foot.

“This can’t be good…”

[i] “I recommend moving, Pathfinder. I am picking up traces of a fiend.”  
Ryder felt her shoulders slump and eyes grow wide.

“You’re shitting me.”  
Before SAM could respond, the ground below Ryder’s feet cracked open and gave way. There was a split second where she screamed, rather loudly, before free falling towards the ground of the lower level of Aya’s city. She landed, hard, and could swear she could hear her leg crack under the weight.   
Coughing as dirt clouds burned at her eyes, Ryder tried to wave the dust from her face as she groaned staring up from her back at the large hole she just fell from.

“This is just lovely.”  
Ryder sighed heavily and closed her eyes before remembering what she was doing before she fell and immediately sat up and looked around.

“SAM? Anything?”

[i] “Scanning.” [/i]  
Ryder tested her level of patients as she waited for SAM to speak again, rubbing her face with a free hand.

“Amarin!”  
Her head snapped back as she looked up, smiling tiredly up at Evfra and Jaal.

“Jaal! Evfra!”  
They looked at the hole before Evfra spoke.

“How on earth did this happen?”  
Ryder threw her hands up and shrugged, laughing quietly.

“Oh, you know… Just being me apparently.”  
Evfra rolled his eyes as Jaal smiled.

“Hang on, darling. We will get to you soon.”

[i] “Pathfinder. I recommend immediate chance in position.” [/i]  
Ryder looked to the side with SAM’s voice and made a weak squeaking noise as she stumbled to her feet.

“Uh, boys!?”  
Jaal looked back down from talking to someone.

“Are you alright, darling?”  
Ryder didn’t look up as most of the dirt cloud had dispersed and she could see the siluet of a fiend getting closer to her.

“Shit!”  
Jaal gripped the edge of the hole as he watched Ryder rush to the side, his mouth opening wide as he was about to speak but instead yelled for Evfra as the fiend ran into the wall, barely missing Ryder.

“This is such bull shit!”  
Jaal couldn’t help but laugh at Ryders voice, looking up to see Evfra return.

“Settle is on it’s way, how is she holding up?”  
Jaal leaned on his elbow, staring up at Evfra.

“Well, our darling is suck down there with a fiend. You tell me, Evfra.”  
Evfra visibly sucked in a breath and looked down the hole as the fiend growled loudly and Ryder emptied her clip into it.

“You know… this would work better if I had AMMO!”  
Jaal snorted quietly, grinning as he dipped his head before looking up at Evfra.

“Shall we lend a hand?”  
Evfra grunted and looked at Jaal, his hand motioning out his hand towards the hole as if to say, “after you” and jaal smirked as he stood and jumped down, Evfra following a second later as he stepped to the side. Evfra looked around for a moment before Ryder screaming made both men jump into action, drawing their weapons and opening fire on the fiend as it had grabbed Ryder by the leg and held her in the air.

As they emptied their clips into the fiend, it dropped Ryder and she landed hard on her arm. Whimpering quietly, she shimmied to the side as Jaal reloaded and opened fire again to draw it away while Evfra ran around it and hoisted Ryder up into his arms. She cried out in pain and Evfra almost put her back down if not for the fiend turning it’s attention back towards them. He cursed quietly and hoisted Ryder up in a bridal style in his arms and made a large side jump as the fiend charged at them, Ryder crying out again as her bones creaked in his arms.

[i] “Evfra. The Pathfinder has suffered a broken leg, dislocated shoulder, and cracked ribs.” [/i]  
Evra stared down at Ryder as SAM spoke from her omni-tool, his jaw tensing. 

“Where the skuut is that shuttle?!”  
Just as if his griping was key, the shuttle appeared near the far side of the lower level, door opening to reveal Ryders brother with a very large gun at the ready.

“Move your alien behinds please!”  
Evfra looked over towards Jaal as he already made a run or the shuttle, laughing quietly as Ryder made a weak snide comment about wanting to kick her brothers ass or the comment before continuing to mumble about dropping the fiend off a cliff.

“Even when injured, you still talk none sense.”  
Ryder laughed bitterly at Evfra’s words as he ran towards the shuttle, jumping in quickly after Jaal as Aris opened fire on the fiend as it followed. The shuttle pulled away side way, making the fiend follow, and as easily as it cracked open the floor, in it’s raged wounded state it stumbled off the edge of the lower level and plummeted down.

All three men looked over the edge, a quiet thudding sound heard from the fiend making contact with the ground. Evfra scoffed quietly as he leaned back and gently placed Ryder down on the shuttle floor, making her wince.

“Shit… Remind me to bring extra party favors next time.”  
Jaal grinned and Evfra rolled his eyes at Ryder’s comment as she smirked tiredly up at them, holding tight to Evfra’s hand as he remained close.

“You know you love me, Mister grouch.”  
Evfra snorted and leaned over, gently kissing the side of her head.

“Do shut up.”  
Jaal laughed as he sat down on the other side of Ryder, taking her other hand in his. The shuttle ride was silent till they were about to land when Aris finally spoke up.

“You realize Lexi is going to kill you, right?”  
Ryder’s eyes opened wide as she stared at her brother, realization dawning on her as Lexi had only just finished batching her ass up.

“Damnit.”  
Ryder laughed weakly and tilted her head into Jaal’s neck as if to hide as he laughed, holding his and Evfra’s hands tightly and enjoying peace while she still could before Lexi yelled her ear off…. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly do believe I write things to make Cora look like a "moron" with her "Asari huntress class biotic" talk she constantly does.... I love the girl... really... I do...


End file.
